Tickets to the Gun Show
by delusionment
Summary: It was always a competition between males. -one-shot-


AN: Contains somewhat mild spoilers regarding the end of Trials and Tribulations. Tread with caution, just in case.

(-- -- )

Tickets to the Gun Show

Phoenix Wright picked up the cup and took a sip of the tea. He set it down and looked at the man across the table from him.

"So how are you, Edgeworth?" he asked.

"Same old, same old."

"Things don't change much with you."

"Things haven't changed the last time we talked two months ago. How's Trucy?"

"Same old with her. Still doing gigs at the Wonder Bar. She's still assisting Apollo with his cases."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Are you still a terrible influence on her?"

Phoenix smiled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a great father!"

"…Says the man who simply tells his daughter to be polite because it will bring in more business."

He chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with being polite."

"You're teaching her the wrong reasons to good manners."

"Eh."

"So I hear you also taught her that if she wants something to go find it and "borrow" it?"

"I also said, "When in doubt, beg.""

Edgeworth shook his head and took a sip of his own tea. "You're an awful father."

"I think I'm rather enlightening."

There was a snort. "Hardly."

"Mr. Wright! Mr. Edgeworth!" yelled a voice.

Both men looked up to see Ema Skye running down the street towards them. Following behind her was Trucy and Apollo. In her excitement, Ema nearly tackled Edgeworth in his seat. He accepted the hug nonetheless.

"I've never seen Ema so…thrilled before," whispered Apollo to Trucy. "You know, other than when she's using forensic science at a crime scene."

"Daddy told me before that he and Mr. Edgeworth helped Ema and her sister out a long time ago. So they're basically her two favorite men in her life," replied Trucy.

"It's been a while, Ema Skye," said Edgeworth.

Ema beamed. "It has!"

"How's you're sister?"

"Married to Jake Marshall and raising three kids."

"Rambunctious trio, they are," commented Phoenix.

"Yeah, they almost broke my plastic spaghetti the last time the visited the Agency," pouted Trucy.

"And what about you, Ema?" asked Edgeworth.

"I'm a detective now."

"Like you're sister once was."

"Yeah…" Ema mumbled something about failing to make it as a forensic scientist because of a test. Straightening up, she walked over to give Phoenix a hug. "It hasn't been long, Mr. Wright, but I always do enjoy seeing you."

"Likewise, Ema."

The woman rummaged through her bag and took out an unopened bag of Snackoos. She held it up in front of Phoenix's face. "You want it?"

"Sure. These are tasty." Phoenix took the bag and opened it. He began popping a few into his mouth.

"So why are you here, Ema?" asked Edgeworth.

"I went to go visit Apollo and Trucy. They told me Mr. Wright was meeting with you, and I wanted to see you again!"

He gave her a short but gracious bow. "I'm honored."

"Oh-**MUNCH-**yeah. I-**MUNCH**-wanted to-**MUNCH**-bring something-**MUNCH**-up-**MUNCH**-with you-**MUNCH**-Edgeworth," said Phoenix. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

Edgeworth scowled. "Either you talk or you eat. Not both at the same time."

Ignoring the comment, Phoenix took off his hoodie jacket and suddenly flexed his arms. "I hope you've been working out, Edgeworth."

His friend rolled his eyes and pulled off his jacket. "So it's coming to this now?" He folded up his sleeve and flexed.

Both men got up and stood side by side, comparing the size of their biceps. Apollo shook his head and didn't say anything. Trucy grinned.

"Daddy! Mr. Edgeworth! What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's only a friendly competition between old friends," answered Phoenix. "So who's bigger?"

Ema cocked her head to the side. She rummaged through her bag and took out a measuring tape. She wrapped it around Edgeworth's and Phoenix's biceps, measuring the rock hard muscles. "Wow. You guys are about the same."

Edgeworth shrugged. "And here I thought I'd actually beat you this time, Wright."

Phoenix chuckled. "It's another tie to our records. Still, Gumshoe beats both of us. He's thirty-nine and he's still buff."

A mischievous glint sparkled in Trucy's eyes. She grabbed Apollo and dragged him next to Edgeworth. "Polly! Polly! Flex your arms! Let's see how much muscle you have compared to Daddy and Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea--"

"Nah, come on, kid! Don't be such a stickler! You'll be just as bad as Edgeworth!" Phoenix clapped his best friend on the shoulder, but received a glare in return.

Trucy bounced on her feet. "C'mon Polly! Flex!" With a groan, Apollo rolled up a sleeve and flexed. Trucy poked her father's bicep and then Edgeworth's. She poked Apollo's arm and laughed. "Polly, maybe you should stop working on your Chords of Steel and start working out physically. You're kinda flabby."

"She's right! You don't even come close to these two!" exclaimed Ema. She and Trucy burst out laughing.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" said a voice. Ema's laughter ceased. She frowned and cursed under her breath. "Hello Herr Forehead and Fräulein Magician. Ah! And also Fräulein Detective!"

"Hi Mr. Gavin!" chirped Trucy.

"What pleasure do I owe meeting you here?" asked Klavier.

"We're here meeting with my Daddy and an old friend of his!"

Klavier turned to see Phoenix and Edgeworth. He gave Phoenix a short nod. "Mr. Wright."

Phoenix did the same. "Mr. Gavin." He gestured to his friend. "This is Miles Edgeworth, an old friend of mine. Edgeworth, this is Klavier Gavin, a prosecutor."

Both men shook hands. "Nice to meet you," said Edgeworth.

"Same," said Klavier. "I've heard of you. Rumors say you are a demon prosecutor who will do anything for a guilty verdict."

"Old rumors. I only work for the truth now."

Klavier gave Ema a small nudge. "I didn't know you knew Herr Edgeworth."

Ema turned her nose in the air slightly. "I've known him for a very long time. He and Mr. Wright helped me a long time ago." The woman sighed, beaming. "It's so nice to be seeing a prosecutor who's "simmerous" again and not "glimmerous!""

"Hey, hey! Mr. Gavin!" said Trucy. "Polly, Daddy, and Mr. Edgeworth were just having a contest to see whose muscles are the biggest! Want to join?"

"Trucy," warned Apollo.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "This should be interesting."

"I don't see why not." Klavier pulled off his purple jacket and rolled up a sleeve. The four men flexed side by side.

Ema looked over all four biceps carefully. "Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth still have the bigger muscles."

Phoenix glanced at Klavier. "Not bad, Gavin." He turned to Edgeworth. "What do you think? If Godot were still alive, him and Gavin would be about the same."

"Yes. About so."

Phoenix rolled down his sleeves and put on his hoodie again. "Good show everyone."

Trucy snickered. "Yeah. The _gun_ show." Ema nudged the younger girl and burst out giggling.

Phoenix clapped Apollo on the shoulder. "Now, Apollo, I would like to introduce you to someone." He grinned at his best friend as Edgeworth and Klavier rolled down their sleeves and put on their jackets.

"Who?"

Edgeworth clapped Apollo on his other shoulder. "Her name is "the gym," Mr. Justice."

Apollo scowled. "That's not funny."

"Let's go, Apollo," said Phoenix. "I'll get you a free membership there."

"I thought that was only for women," said Edgeworth.

"Oh, riiiight." Both men began steering Apollo down the street. "Then this is coming out of your own pocket, Apollo."

"W-wait a second! This isn't fair!"

Trucy and Ema's laughter grew louder.

"Well, Fräuleins, do you have any plans now?" asked Klavier. He smiled pleasantly.

"Nope!" answered Trucy.

Ema stared off into space for a moment for before shaking her head. "No."

"How about lunch for the three of us then?"

The detective raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Are you paying?"

"I am."

"Well, then. Free food. Won't say no to that."

"That contest was fun! We should do that again!" replied Trucy.

"Maybe again when Herr Forehead gains a few muscles," answered Klavier as Ema burst out laughing again.

The three of them entered the café to spend the rest of the afternoon with Klavier's money.

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago. I didn't really go back to edit it much, so sorry for any mistakes.

(Omg! A story that **isn't** Klavier x Ema! That's amazing!)

I remember the inspiration for this story was when I was playing the cases in chronological order. (Case 3-4, 3-1, etc...) As I was playing, I noticed that Phoenix and Edgeworth are actually REALLY buff and built. I quickly skipped ahead to play the cases from AJ. Apollo is not buff like Phoenix. Klavier looked like he was just about as built as Godot. It was a little hard to tell. But anyway, I started thinking about the "tickets to the gun show" pick up line, and I thought it would be funny if the characters were comparing their biceps. Looking over the official art, Gumshoe is buffer than anyone else. (Maybe Damon Gant is buffer, but whatever. He's probably dead after the nine years that passed.)

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
